Solio's Great B8 Dictionary
[http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/Solioxrz362 Solioxrz362 ] (tc) | #0016/6/2016 6:07:10 PM#1 Save My - a religious ritual that, if done wrong, pisses at least two and a half people off User of the Year - Basically like when the Pope comes to your home town, it's the biggest deal ever and you better fucking listen to it because it's ultra important Literally - If pirates say arg, B8ers say literally Pokemon - Both the 2nd religion of B8 and Luster's greatest sexual fantasy Vlado - a man who believes he can write and has a website (he'll make sure you know about it), many don't like him. see: Vlado Graph Vlado Graph - a chart putting the progression of a user's opinion of Vlado against the time the user has been on Board 8 Wigs Points - Wigs gives these away from doing "favors" for him, if you catch my drift paramore twitter boobs - If B8 had a bible, this would be John 3:16. Also, it's the password to the metagamerscore clan profDEADPOOL - He won't agree with you and you'll probably have your opinions insulted by him at least 3 and a half times each day you go on board 8 Arti - Soon to be 4th best on the TrueTrophies leaderboard Contests - The 1st religion of Board 8, often abandoned in favor of other B8 religions. see: Pokemon, Beards MWC - He feels very very strongly about everything he says. Would argue with you if you called his favorite cheeseburger sub-par, or said that Goku isn't great. Reportedly calls himself Cloud Strife IRL Ulti - He's got a great fucking shirt Beards - The 3rd religion of Board 8 SBAllen - saved himself from an angry mob by talking about his wife SBAllen's Wife - verbally bitch slapped Luster Link - If there was a God for B8ers, it would be Link Draven - If there was a Satan for B8ers, it would be Draven Stevie3V - he's here to fuck Brohan's holes, also is always exactly one spot behind Solio Sex - Girls also like this according to ngirl. Gracie doesn't like it. DpObliVion - Wanted to become the Concurrent Grand Slam Champion in the UCA, but only became a concurrent 2-time champion. Was in everyone's sigs after BGE 2015 Wickle - Thinks he might be a God, but he really is probably just an asshole. Basically, he's the Kanye West of B8, yet much quieter. Gaia Online - Once used by a B8er to get tons of sex. see: Sex Gauntlet - An "Asperger circle jerk", as described by Cyclo profDEADPOOL (cont.) - He is two children stacked on top of each other wearing a trench coat Amazing Telephone - He's better than you and probably coined 99% of the terms in this dictionary, including sex. see: Sex Trophies - SHINE has more of these than you do ChaosTony - He probably knows what will be at Nintendo's E3 but if he told you, he'd have to kill you LusterSoldier - Like a robot, but significantly more self-conscious than BooBot. see: BooBot BooBot - Discord's general purpose bot, often horribly abused and maimed by NFUN. see: NFUN NFUN - He's Not fun. I heard he made a new fucking username. He abuses BooBot. Is the most likely to get kicked from Discord chat except one specific person. see: Darth Darth - REDACTED Kirby - he's a dum pink ball WiggumFan267 - aka Wigs, ragequits often when playing multiplayer games ExThaNemesis - or ExTha for (very) short. Qatar - It's hot here Modbabies - Luster's second greatest sexual fantasy (for his greatest, see: Pokemon) Dillo - A person who posts in the dillo topic. Possibly named such for being reserved and shelled-in like an armadillo GTM - a couch potato, part of Grand Team Mayhem, he's a great tuba man and he gives terrific massages. Some say he also enjoys playing Gran TurisMo Mark - the nerdy and unorthodox way of calling yourself a fan of something, most often wrestling. Example: MWC will not mark out for John Cena unless someone is beating John Cena The UCA Rumble - significantly better than the Royal Rumble year after year Whiskey Ranking - A normal ranking, but far more important because Nick does it. E3 - Like Catholics listening to the Pope give mass on Sunday, except there are multiple competing popes and people give letter grades to each different Pope that presents based on how good he did. The Video Game Industry - According to redrocket, it has taken an absurd amount of steps towards the crash, yet hasn't crashed yet. Mercs - Imagine a ton of people willingly committing themselves to months of arguing about who would win between Samus and Solid Snake if they fought in the middle of an F-Zero race track, with the added condition that Samus had a bad day and Snake's dick hurts, instead of just playing Smash Bros to figure it out. That is Mercs. Playthrough topics - Someone plays through a game and posts about it while other people fanboy over the game and occasionally argue about which part is better to fanboy over. The Board 8 Wiki - It's there. That's about it. Preston once used it to finish rankings. PrestonStarry - Described as the physical dictionary definition for a human by Stevie. "Like, if there were a picture there, it'd be a picture of Preston." He once described his genitals as a turtle. Turtle - Synonymous with dick when used by certain people. Korayashi - The prophet of the 3rd religion of Board 8. see: Beards Chairmen of the Beard - A beard rock band formed by Korayashi and Stevie3V. Created the hit singles "Beards Are Better Than Boobs" and "Grow A Beard", as well as the fan favorite "Not The Same (As Having A Beard)". tittle - Sultan's (slightly titillating) misspelling of title. The creation of this word led to the creation of the B8UCA title of Tittle Master, which was quickly retired. Solioctopus - The great underwater friend of all B8ers, rumored to be secretly controlled by a B8er that isn't Solio (but we'll never know who it really is!) Board Games - Shad's greatest sexual fantasy Edging - Se7en's greatest sexual fantasy CJayC - The father that abandoned GFAQs and all of his user children Bump - Some studies show that 95% of all bumps on Board 8 are done by GTM Sir Chris - CHRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Survival Horror - Snake5555555555's greatest sexual fantasy X-Stats - Numbers that justify people's predictions in GFAQs contests about what entry did and probably will do better, calculated by an unknown (and not cared about) method. This is basically the essence of nerd overdosing. You are giving fictional characters numbers based on their performance on a popularity contest on a gaming website. It doesn't go much farther than that. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/WalkingWiki WalkingWiki ]6/6/2016 6:11:47 PM#4 Best Game Ever Contest - A contest where some random Tumblr-supported game wins and all of the other good games lose to it [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/Dark+Young+Link Dark Young Link ] | #0036/6/2016 6:41:49 PM#5 Tumblr - A hellish place devoid of humor, intelligence, and salt? [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/ChaosTonyV4 ChaosTonyV4 ]6/6/2016 7:05:07 PM #8 ChaosTony - Guy who just skims topics and then puts his foot into his mouth [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/Johnbobb Johnbobb ] | #0066/6/2016 7:10:20 PM#11 Mafia - A high school party game that grown adults will argue about and threaten each other over for weeks on end. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/muddersmilk muddersmilk ]6/7/2016 9:43:06 AM#24 Jakyl - A human encyclopedia on American Pro Wrestling. Also happy to answer any questions you may have about prostitution. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/xFieryFiendx xFieryFiendx ] | #0136/7/2016 9:51:03 AM#25 Whirly - Literally obsessed. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/Raka_Putra Raka_Putra ]6/7/2016 12:42:08 PM#28 bobpunching - The official national sport of B8, but it's not taken very seriously at all. Leaving B8' topic'' - Announcement that the user will be busy for the remainder of the week and will return the next week sticky - To have one of your topics stickied is one the greatest civilian honors on B8. Discord - Underground communication network that's peddled topic-to-topic like drugs Winry - Don't name your child this unless you want angry protesters and zealous defenders at your door. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/trdl23 '''trdl23 ]6/7/2016 1:37:08 PM#32 KamikazePotato: When he recommends a game, you play it. Don't ask questions, just do it. LeonhartFour: Complains in many topics (see: VGMC), yet somehow has a charisma that makes people like him anyway. Loves the shit out of Final Fantasy 8. VGMC: A couple of weeks of excitement as music is nominated followed by months of ranting about how bad songs keep winning. Mercs: A hideously complex version of "Who would win in a fight." Lasts for nearly a year. Has a correspondingly high turnover. Blind playthrough topic: A user posts progression as he plays through a game while people who already played the game inevitably spoil parts of it to him. Undertale: The embodiment of skub on B8. Won BGE through rallies, to the horror of many and the delight of GameFAQs ad revenue. trdl23: A relative newcomer who often tries to be funny and fails every time. The debate continues about what "trdl" actually means. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/NBIceman NBIceman ] | #0186/7/2016 1:56:37 PM#35 NBIceman: Probably the most unremarkable user on the board and you likely know very little about him. [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/norenxaq norenxaq ] | #0226/7/2016 10:41:28 PM#43 norenxaq: b8's father [http://www.gamefaqs.com/community/Snake5555555555 Snake5555555555 ]6/11/2016 2:28:14 PM#56 Snake5555555555 - *Insert obligatory joke about number of 5s in username*